


Heath/石楠花

by Kathleen_719



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 亲情向。青春期的过往，互不理解的冲突。我想写这一段很久了~~ 最近开心甜蜜，于是趁着好心情来一发。有点玻璃渣？





	Heath/石楠花

　　01  
　　纽带，你我之间的纽带。  
　　诞生于骨血相连的无可避免，以心尖之血灌溉。  
　　是无论怎样的误会、争吵、互不理解，都不能斩断的因缘。  
　　纽带，你我之间那不可断舍的，纽带。  
　　  
　　02  
　　纵然你我各有追求，纵然你我天各一方。  
　　纵然你我不再亲密，纵然你我相对无言。  
　　纵然，纵然，纵然。  
　　然而，你于我心，仍无可取代。  
　　纵然，你我已经伤痕累累。  
　　  
　　03  
　　纽特合上《加百列诗集》。  
　　以前他很喜欢这本书，并深深相信诗歌中所赞扬感叹的兄弟之情。  
　　但是现在，小斯卡曼德少爷却开始怀疑，是否真的有感情能抵挡岁月的摧残、成长的分离，和各自选择的转身。  
　　十四岁的纽特·斯卡曼德坐在窗户边，第一次认真思考这个问题。  
　　脚边的玻璃缸里养着状似蜈蚣却又带有隐形翅膀的生物，它喜光喜热以石楠花为食，是纽特偷偷从学校里带回家照顾的。  
　　瞒着家人——准确来说，是瞒着哥哥忒修斯。  
　　  
　　04  
　　敲门声传来。  
　　“纽特。”  
　　哥哥的声音几乎与门锁拧开的声音同时传来。  
　　小斯卡曼德少爷立即推开膝盖上的诗集，一把拽过厚重的墨绿色天鹅绒窗帘把玻璃缸遮掩上。这些心虚的小动作堪堪完成，忒修斯便已走进了卧室。  
　　两人相对无言。  
　　凭借傲罗的职业敏感和对自己弟弟的了解，即便现在室内一切如常，忒修斯依然敏锐地察觉到一丝慌乱的痕迹。  
　　我应该开口询问吗？  
　　斯卡曼德大少爷思索着。他现在单手插在裤袋里，肢体神态不经意间流露出令人不安的攻击性。纽特不喜欢哥哥以这种姿态面对自己。即便忒修斯什么也不说，光是皱着眉头就让他感觉被冒犯。  
　　所以，纽特·斯卡曼德决定先开口。  
　　“我以为敲门的意思，是尊重房间主人的隐私。”  
　　“我有尊重你的隐私。”  
　　弟弟的语气让忒修斯的眉头皱得更深。他还未说什么，弟弟倒是先兴师问罪了？  
　　“是吗？在我说‘请进’之前，忒修斯你就进来了。”  
　　“这是你跟哥哥说话的态度吗？”  
　　此言一出，房间里顿时陷入沉默。  
　　纽特抿起嘴唇移开眼神不说话，只有起伏的胸膛显示了小少爷的不甘心。忒修斯目光阴沉，英俊的脸庞因为不愉快的情绪而更显得冷峻。  
　　双方都认为对方无理取闹。  
　　  
　　05  
　　纽特不称呼忒修斯为哥哥，而直接唤之以名字，是从升上霍格沃兹四年级开始的。  
　　十四岁的少年，身体噌噌地往上拔高，柔软的轮廓逐渐分明；少时温润如小鹿的眼眸开始蒙上说不出道不明的复杂情绪。  
　　可能是孤独，可能是压力，更可能是隐而不发的叛逆。  
　　远离家庭寄宿的少年，学校便是生活的一切，如果不能适应，那么每年长达九个月的学校“禁锢”无疑是个折磨。  
　　而雪上加霜的，是你还拥有一个如此优秀的哥哥，在同一个学院。  
　　他们都知道，纽特·斯卡曼德是忒修斯·斯卡曼德的弟弟。  
　　有兄耀目若斯，其弟必定光华自有。  
　　抱持这种心态的人定然不在少数。  
　　但，当他们发觉，斯卡曼德家小少爷不但内敛不善交际而且没显示出忒修斯的那种天赋来的时候，欢迎之词变成了背后的窃窃私语。  
　　等到纽特因为屡次对老师“出言不逊”而被罚关禁闭、也连累赫奇帕奇多次被扣分后，曾经殷殷的目光充满怀疑甚至露骨的轻视。  
　　十几岁的少年人，最是天真得残忍的时候。  
　　纽特也有自己的倔强。  
　　以沉默与固执对抗他者的恶意。  
　　他不介意与动物为伴。  
　　霍格沃兹如大多数古老建筑一样，从来不缺乏秘密的塔顶或阁楼。  
　　纽特·斯卡曼德还可以躲进阁楼里。  
　　  
　　06  
　　纽特曾经希望，哥哥能懂他，像小时候那样，对自己所有“不合规矩”的地方一笑置之，或只是拍拍自己的肩膀，温和地说一两句“下不为例”便揭过去。  
　　但是，到头来，斯卡曼德小少爷发觉，原来连兄弟的相处模式，也是会改变的。  
　　忒修斯不再对弟弟的违反纪律视作小事。每次放假回家，迎接纽特的第一件事便是哥哥的说教。  
　　身为受敬重的前辈，忒修斯永远都有途径得到弟弟在校表现的情报。  
　　这是纽特最深恶痛绝的第一点。  
　　“尊重”、“自律”等词汇永远会出现在忒修斯的说教中。  
　　这是纽特最深恶痛绝的第二点。  
　　“我不认为自己做错了。”  
　　“你现在还年轻，根本不知道世界是怎样的！我只是为你好！”  
　　又来了！又是这个句式！  
　　这是纽特最深恶痛绝的第三点。  
　　当忒修斯说“为你好”时，斯卡曼德小少爷通常都会闭嘴不再言语，不是因为被说服，而是不想再加剧冲突。  
　　但是有一天，他顶撞了回去。  
　　“我不需要你自以为是的‘为我好’！”  
　　那时候，忒修斯的眼神里有一瞬间的错愕，仿佛眼前这位红着眼圈却又握紧拳头的少年并非自己的弟弟而是个长得一模一样的陌生人。  
　　反驳、冲撞、恶劣的情绪。  
　　有了第一次，就会有接下来的很多次。  
　　  
　　07  
　　忒修斯在魔法部的升迁速度之快可谓罕见。  
　　在出色地完成一次抓捕任务后，他成为了最年轻的傲罗分队长。在饭桌上，大少爷与母亲及弟弟分享自己的喜悦——情况本来不坏，直到纽特听到了哥哥的傲罗小队在抓捕逃犯时候，也一同杀死对方的鳄首狮身猛兽索贝克，一种濒临绝种的生物。  
　　“伪君子！你们都是一群罔顾生命的伪君子！”纽特愤怒之情溢于言表。  
　　被亲爱的弟弟叫作“伪君子”，忒修斯跳动的额角显示他也动怒了，却仍兀自忍耐着，试图与弟弟说道理：  
　　“不杀死它，我们可能伤亡更重。你觉得我应该怎么做？”  
　　“例如，不杀它怎么样？还是说，你们傲罗除了杀戮，什么都不会？”  
　　“注意你的言辞，纽特！”  
　　“我说错了吗？敬爱的傲罗先生？！”  
　　“纽特·阿尔忒弥斯·费度·斯卡曼德！”这是第一次，忒修斯在盛怒之中称呼弟弟的全名。  
　　“我不是你的手下，无需听你的命令！”  
　　冲突在小斯卡曼德少爷的摔门而去中结束。  
　　这是纽特与忒修斯最后一次公开的冲突，自此以后，所有的不愉快都被掩藏在沉默之中。  
　　纽特也不再回家过圣诞节。  
　　  
　　08  
　　忒修斯反省过，他们兄弟之间出了什么问题。  
　　是自己的说教太严肃了？  
　　站在哥哥的角度来说，斯卡曼德大少爷当然不如此认为。说是性格使然也好，是工作磨练也罢，骨子里，忒修斯·斯卡曼德是个尊重纪律与规章制度、尊重权威的人。  
　　尊重，但不是盲从。  
　　至于这两者在外人看来有何分别，大少爷倒不放在心上。  
　　纽特聪明，魔法天赋不在自己之下，就是敏感而不喜欢守规则。  
　　若果弟弟是个平庸的人，或是个对规则有敬畏之心的人，忒修斯可能还不那么担心。偏偏，纽特·阿尔忒弥斯·斯卡曼德是二者相反的结合。  
　　傲罗的职业，让斯卡曼德大少爷有机会接触那些坏巫师——通常都是既聪明强大而又喜欢挑战规则与权威的人，和某人很相似，是吗？  
　　当然，纽特心地善良不会主动与黑魔法为伍，这点忒修斯是有信心的。但是谁又能说，跨过规则与法律后，安全的边界在哪里呢？  
　　忒修斯只希望未雨绸缪而非亡羊补牢。  
　　既然不是说教的问题，那么是自己忽略了弟弟？  
　　彼时几年，忒修斯在魔法部崭露头角，但是等待着这位优秀傲罗的是更多的任务，和魔法执行司对于傲罗考核的更残酷的测试。  
　　忙于职业前程的年轻人眼睛只盯着远方，却忘了回头看一眼身后。  
　　然而，谁又能说这是一种错误呢？  
　　忒修斯从小就有自己的理想，那就是成为英雄，在危难时候拯救世界，或在和平年代让世界变得更美好。  
　　听上去老套而傻气。  
　　但是，在斯卡曼德大少爷心中，这个理想并非好高骛远，他深信自己有这个能力，而且是要用自己的方式。  
　　这是一条布满荆棘的光荣之路。  
　　忒修斯毫不犹豫地踏上前路去。  
　　即便成为傲罗要接受残酷的考验，即便傲罗的声誉毁誉参半，即便公事公办会带来仇恨，而过于出色的表现会招来嫉妒的暗箭，忒修斯的意志亦不曾动摇过。  
　　当年轻的傲罗带着伤痕回到没有弟弟的家里时，他曾对母亲斯卡曼德夫人透露过——  
　　“只有在魔法部里占据高位，才能保护阿尔忒弥斯，保护家族。”  
　　斯卡曼德大少爷对于家族的忠诚，弟弟从来不知道，他也没打算告诉还是学生的纽特。那是复杂的成年人的世界，也是长子的责任，幼弟能多保持一天单纯的快乐便多一天吧。  
　　只是，忒修斯不知道，对他来说如鱼得水的学校生活与人间关系，却正是消磨弟弟单纯的快乐的元凶。  
　　当纽特犹疑地希望伸出手希望得到哥哥的帮助时，忒修斯却不在“哥哥”的位置之上；等到他回到了，却不知道已经错过了弟弟的求助，纽特心底的一扇门已缓缓关上。  
　　  
　　09  
　　无法再回到从前的关系。  
　　无法再相通的心意。  
　　——我为你好。  
　　——我不需要！  
　　  
　　10  
　　无话可说。  
　　  
　　——END——


End file.
